


proud to be

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, iwa chan is a proud dad, oikawa wins nationals for japan?? i felt so proud writing this??, they're married goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Iwaizumi felt tears form at the corners of his eyes.
Instead of the old "Oikawa" that used to shine brightly on the back of his jersey, now Oikawa's jersey proudly beamed a large "Iwaizumi".
-
Oikawa wins Nationals and Iwaizumi is a proud husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayy i like this one more
> 
> im on a uploading rampage huzzah

The air in the gymnasium is thick with tension.

The hall is filled with cheers, cheers for two different teams from two different countries. 

Iwaizumi had gotten free entry to the match because of his connection with some players from the national team, so he sat in the front row of the left bleachers, leaning forward eagerly. 

"Welcome to the finals of the national volleyball championships. In today's match, we have Japan playing against America." 

The cheers grew louder, a mess of English and Japanese. 

After introducing the American players, they started announcing the Japanese players, making Iwaizumi lean forward in his seat, eyes searching for a certain brown-haired male. 

At last, he saw him. 

Standing proudly in the front of the Japanese team, the number one printed boldly on the front of his red jersey, was Oikawa Tooru. 

"And captain Oikawa Tooru, now known as Iwaizumi Tooru. Congratulations on your recent wedding, Iwaizumi-san." 

Iwaizumi smiled wider than he ever had watching Oikawa play before, and when Oikawa spotted Iwaizumi in the crowd, he waved wildly before spinning around to show off his jersey. 

Iwaizumi felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. 

Instead of the old "Oikawa" that used to shine brightly on the back of his jersey, now Oikawa's jersey proudly beamed a large "Iwaizumi". 

 

 

 

 

 

The Japanese team won. 

Oikawa, fist raised in the air, yelled loudly in victory. 

"The prize ceremony will begin shortly." 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa wasted no time dashing towards him, his brown hair in a mess and his eyes beaming with pride. 

"We did it Iwa-chan! We won! We-" 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's sweaty collar before the latter could ramble further, planting his lips firmly on Oikawa's. 

The national volleyball player immediately eased into the kiss, and Iwaizumi could feel all the previous tension in his muscles fade slowly. 

They pulled apart, a grin plastered across Oikawa's face, and Iwaizumi tried his best to match his grin. 

But of course, no one could ever replicate Oikawa's beautiful smile. 

"Good job, you idiot." 

_ ("Mean, Iwa-chan!" said with no malice.)  _

 

 

 

 

 

"I'd like to acknowledge the fact that the American team was a very difficult opponent, and it was a tough battle. I'd like to thank my team, for training hours on end for this very day. I'd like to thank my coach, for endlessly scolding us so we would improve," Oikawa said into the microphone, with his medal around his neck and his eyes wide and joyful. 

"And, I'd like to thank my family, for being the best encouragement there is," Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi, staring directly at him. 

The whole crowd turned towards Iwaizumi, and said man flushed a hazy pink.  

"And lastly, I'd like to thank my husband of three months, best friend of forever, for being my everlasting support and for loving me unconditionally- no matter what stupid things I've done."  

Oikawa put down the microphone and jumped off the stage, running towards Iwaizumi with a bright smile on his face. 

The crowd was screaming, paparazzi taking pictures, bright lights flashing everywhere. 

But Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't care. 

It was just them, and their love, and everything in between. 

They were proud to be who they had ended up becoming, and neither of them could have been the way they were without the other. 

_ ("Thank you," whispered softly, while they're tangled up in each other.)  _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope you all enjoyed this one too haha
> 
> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser


End file.
